guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Protector's Defense
This sounds like a very interesting skill. Shandy 19:35, 6 March 2006 (CST) : book trick!!! 20:04, 6 March 2006 (CST) :: even in PvP! Shandy 21:07, 6 March 2006 (CST) :::Don't be silly! There are no books in PvP. :) — Stabber 21:12, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::::But Protector's Stance works as the book trick, but without the book, according to the wording. Shandy 21:17, 6 March 2006 (CST) :::::So the way I see it, Protector's Stance means if you stand still, all damage is placed on you? Add Life Bond and Life Barrier on the Protector Stanced Warior and the whole party is bascially invincible. Hope the way I see it is wrong, or thats going to make PvE very boring. --Gares Redstorm 21:49, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::::::I'm sure that's the way it is intended to be used, BUT: It probably has a short duration, long recharge, expensive cost and/or it isn't 100% effective or has a very short range. There are plenty of possible balances - it'll be fun in PvP trying to make it work! 6 Warrior/2 Monk parties in HA! Shandy 21:52, 6 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Did anyone check whether "adjacent allies" includes the warrior using the skill? --Xeeron 21:31, 7 April 2006 (CDT) : (to many indents) does this only affect "Projectiles" as the skill descriptions states, or all attacks? looked at the skill again, nevermind.... --Honorable Sarah 13:41, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Category IMO Arenanet should've made it a shout. It is more characteristic of a shout than a "skill"--Life Infusion 17:48, 23 July 2006 (CDT) "...ends if you move" - does this mean it ends... - for all affected chars if the player who activated the skill moves? - for each affected char if the respective char moves? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.47.137.20 (talk • ) 11:13, 8 August 2006 (CDT). : ends for everyone if you, the warrior who activated it, moves.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:41, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Also ends for any allies who move away from the Protecting Warrior, even if that Warrior does not move and continues to maintain the skill (mini-stance). 203.87.40.17 07:06, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::That's only because they're no longer adjacent. 02:52, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Adjacent Allies I was just thinking, will this effect party members, pets, and minions (or even spirits/nature rituals)? Was just thinking of a use in Tombs and wondering if this might do the trick for a helper skill. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:04, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Ward against melee is better by far, bigger range, more uptime — Skuld 10:26, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Unless in the Tombs where evasion on Rangers is negated by Fingers of Chaos. Blocking works though and this is why I was just looking into the Protector's Defense skill. Either way, it would be nice to know if it effects minions and pets too. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:21, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::but you would like to avoid the warrior because of conditions, its a good idea anyway. :: Soqed Hozi :: 09:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Ug. Forgot about /W still getting effected by conditions. I guess it would still work in general PvE - especially with henchies since you can emmorize their patterns. Just wish it was ... I don't know ... better somehow. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:41, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Expertise So, with the new update, is this skill effected by Expertise (since it's not a stance)?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:43, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :According to the wording, this wouldn't work. Only TOUCH skills are affected. Idiotic, idiotic Anet... -_- Arshay Duskbrow 03:34, 25 November 2006 (CST) Time to clarify Is it saying that allies A-Adjacent to you at the time of activation, or B-Allies that come within adjacent range of you while this skill is active on you will be affected? * I've noticed when someone has used this skill, you will come under the effects of it after it has been activated. Depending on the time in which you became within range of the activation of the skill is how long it will last for you. (If that makes any sense) Luigi 09:50, 27 January 2007 (CST) :yeah this is jsut a poopy wardEcho ftw 16:34, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Hardly since it's cheaper, lacks a cast time and good for anyone using a warrior, it also goes well with Bonetti's defence to give a 90% block rate making energy gain faster. :: based on the notes, if u use it, would it work on the ally if u used return on an ally. wt im asking is if its possibly a mobile ward. -- 11:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC)